


Silence in Lashute

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [100]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, Endgame, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rulakir's city no longer made the sounds of an ordinary settlement.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Silence in Lashute

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 52 'city without sound'

The thing that hit Aron first about the city - and sent shivers down his spine - was the lack of sound. It wasn't complete silence - he heard guttural, monotone chanting in languages that it hurt his head to try and comprehend, together with the bestial screeches and growls of something thoroughly inhuman. The familiar noises of a city, however, were completely absent. Whatever these people had been in their everyday lives before Rulakir had gone insane, they had abandoned it. Now they only wandered the corridors of the ancient floating city, chanting or, in some cases, attacking intruders.


End file.
